


Deception's Fool

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_slashfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy thinks he knows who he is and what he's meant to be, but Ed shows him he couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: _Roy steps out on Ed with a woman and it doesn't go nearly as well for him as it does for her. Returning home, unsatisfied, he finds that Ed's returned. Ed confronts him with why they work and why a woman could never provide what Roy needs._
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: This was written for the Livejournal fma_slashfest community. The moment I saw the prompt I absolutely had to have it and I adore how this came out. It's a bit of a different take on their relationship for me but I think I love it. Also I have to say a HUGE thanks to Zippitgood for the awesome beta!

“Yes, Roy, yeeeeees. So goooood.”

Roy thrusts harder into the hot, willing body beneath him as her nails cut down his back. He winces from the touch but doesn’t stop his hard pounding strokes. Her legs tighten around him as she grinds her hips up against his and sweat runs into his eyes as he tries to keep up the pace. She’s close. He can tell by the way her lithe body arches back, muscles tightening and fingers curling against his shoulders. She calls out his name again and he shakes his damp hair from his eyes.

Julie? Jenny? What was her name again? And why the hell is he trying to remember her name _now?_ He grits his teeth and fists his hands in the sheets as his arms tremble from holding himself up. He’s been at this far too long but she seems more than satisfied with his efforts if her wordless cries are any indication. Does she have to be so damn shrill? Jesse, or whatever her name is, screams even louder and he winces from the sound as her body shudders under him. She’s flopping around like a fish and he has no doubt she’s finally “there,” and he’s nowhere near close. Why he thought he needed to do this is beyond him. He slides into her wetness a few more times and then forces a halfhearted moan of his own before pulling away and rolling off of her.

What the _fuck_ is he doing here?

He stares up at the foreign ceiling and curses silently when he feels a hand slide over his chest. Couldn’t she give him even one moment of peace? Surely he’s damn well earned it after… _that._ He closes his eyes and rolls away from her, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He opens his eyes to scan the dimly lit room for his pants. Where the fuck did she toss his pants?

“Do you have to go already?” The same well-manicured hand slides over his shoulder and the hot flesh of her ample bosom presses against his naked back. It’s all he can do to keep from flinching, but somehow he manages to delicately pull away and keep the rising irritation out of his voice.

“I have an early meeting in the morning. Maybe another time.” Over my dead body. He finally sees his trousers across the room and he quickly walks over to slide them on, not even bothering to look for his underwear. He needs to get out of here. _Now._ This was all a huge mistake and he wants to go home and pretend it never even happened. He spies his shirt draped over the table side lamp and he snatches it up and quickly slips it on. He does the buttons with nimble fingers as he glances around looking for the rest of his wardrobe.

“Oh come on, Rooooooy.” He grits his teeth at the way she drawls out his name and he looks her way only in an attempt to find the rest of his possessions. His scarf is hanging from the bedpost and he considers abandoning it but he can’t look that desperate to get out of here. It would be too unseemly and he’s really not trying offend her. He grabs the soft woven fabric and drapes it around his neck, narrowly missing her grasp when she reaches for him. “After all that you have to be hungry. I bet you worked up quite an appetite.”

Roy shoots a glance her way again as he kneels to pull his socks and shoes on and he doesn’t miss her suggestive actions. She slides her delicate fingers between the valley of her bare breasts, moving her hand down toward her parted legs and there’s no mistaking the hungry look in her eyes. She’s a beautiful, sensual woman and one who used to be very much his type. There was a time he would have taken up her offer in a heartbeat, burying his face in her chest and drinking up every delicacy she had to offer. But not now. Now he can’t get out of here fast enough.

“I’m sorry. I am, I just…I have to go.” He snatches his long, dark coat off the chair near the door and rushes out of the bedroom without another word. She’ll be angry, but considering he still can’t remember her name he can’t be too bothered about it. Besides, she had a much better time tonight than he did. He reaches down to adjust himself, the fabric of the fine trousers still rough enough to irritate his sensitive flesh. This whole night was a complete failure and as he lets himself out the front door of the small cottage house he has to wonder what he was even doing here in the first place.

He doesn’t pick up women in bars. He has higher standards than that, always has. But he knew it would be easy and tonight he wanted easy. The easier the better if he’s to be completely honest with himself. He runs his hand over his face and walks quickly down the path away from a house he hopes to never see again. This should’ve been fun. It should’ve been good, but fuck, that was the single worst erotic encounter of his life. Roy lets out a frustrated growl and shoves his hands deep into his coat pockets. These days he doesn’t even know who he is anymore.

Maybe he could go back to the bar and get another drink. A scotch sounds really good right about now, but he can’t. Roy fists his hands in his pockets and quickens his step. He can’t go back to the bar, someone she knows could be there. No, he probably shouldn’t ever go back to that bar at all which is a pity. It had a nice atmosphere, and the people there usually keep to themselves. On cool nights there’s even a nice fire in the old brick fireplace. It was a homey place and thanks to his idiotic social experiment he won’t be seeing it again.

Looking at it now, the whole idea was moronic from the beginning. It's not like he hasn't been with enough women in his lifetime. He knew how things would go. What he didn't expect, however, was leaving unsatisfied. Roy digs his fingernails into his palms and quickens his step. It's foolish but he doesn't like thinking about these things where anyone could see him. He needs to get home, have a drink and try to make sense of tonight. Fullmetal returns from his latest mission tomorrow and he needs to get a grip on things before he sees him because once he does....

Everything stops making sense.

Roy wraps his coat tighter around himself as the late night autumn air blows enough to send a chill through him. Tonight was supposed to remind him of who he really is, but now he's more confused than ever. Sure the woman he was with was a little below his usual standards, he did pick her up in a bar after all. She wasn't exactly versed in high society. But that still doesn't account for his reaction, or lack thereof, when he was with her. Not to mention it wasn't the first time he's gone "slumming." It's just the first time he walked away unsatisfied and he can't begin to explain that, or more to the point...he doesn't want to go there.

He grits his teeth and hunches his shoulders up to block the wind, but what he'd really like to block out are all the troubling thoughts swirling in his head. He's never had any doubt whatsoever of who he was. What's been going on the last few months was an abnormality. He knew that with every fiber of his being. But now, after tonight, he has to wonder if he knows himself at all. Is he really the man he thinks he is, or is he living a lie so big he's even deceiving himself?

Ridiculous. It's all ridiculous. When Ed gets back in town tomorrow he'll tell him face to face that this little experiment of his was fun, but now it's over. He doesn't need to be going out late at night and confusing himself with unsatisfying, drunken rendezvous. And that's all this was. He had a few drinks at the bar. He must have had more than he realized. It explains everything. He spots his house at the end of the block and relaxes. He's working himself up over nothing. All he needs now is a warm fire, a stiff drink and a good night’s rest to forget all about this. Who knows, maybe he should call on that lovely lady he met tonight and have a proper night out. That should put everything right again.

He reaches his front porch and breathes a sigh of relief as he unlocks the door. It was just an off night. Every man has them, or so they say. There’s no need to get all worked up about nothing. He steps through the doorway and into the dark entrance hall where he hangs up his long coat and scarf. He locks the door behind him then heads further inside. He needs a long hot shower and a good night’s sleep. Roy passes by the entrance to his front room that serves as his library but doesn’t bother with the lights. He’s just heading upstairs. Maybe once he gets some rest everything will look better in the morn—

“Was she good?”

Roy freezes with his hand on the banister at the base of the stairs. It can’t be. He wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow afternoon. His fingers curl over the smooth, dark wood. He has to be imagining it. The door was still locked. Roy grits his teeth because he knows it doesn’t matter. There’s no lock in all of Amestris that could keep an alchemist of his caliber out if he wanted in. He sighs, resigned to the reality of the moment when he realizes exactly _what_ he said.

He whips around and stares into the library. It’s dimly lit by the moon and street lights filtering through the window and he can see the figure in his favorite chair. He doesn’t have to see his face to know he’s smirking at him. He can’t know. He can’t possibly know where he’s been, but even if he did…what does it matter? This needs to be over anyway. But how could he know? Was he following him? Why? Why would he bother to do that? Roy takes a few steps into the library and as his eyes adjust more to the dim light his mouth goes dry.

Fullmetal’s sitting, no _slouching_ down in the high backed chair with a casual abandon Roy can only envy. He’s sprawled over the furniture in a way only someone completely comfortable with their own body can be: legs spread wide, elbows draped over the arms of the chair with a hand on his thigh and the other dangling down to the floor. Roy’s eyes widen a bit more when he sees Ed’s usual leather pants are open and his shirt’s pulled up enough to give a tantalizing glimpse of tanned skin. He knows it’s all deliberate, but even knowing that fact doesn’t stop his body from reacting more in these ten seconds than it has all night long.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. What I’d rather discuss is the fact you broke into my home. Again.” He stands firm, several feet away, but he can still see the broad grin spread across Fullmetal’s face. Even in this light he can see his eyes gleam with mischief and Roy curses himself for letting him get away with this for so long. This stops now. It has to.

“Oh I don’t think that’s what you want to discuss, Roooooooooy.”

Roy winces at the way he draws out his name but not in the same way he did earlier tonight. When that woman drawled his name he was disgusted and turned off. But when Fullmetal does it…his entire body tingles with the memory of the first time he ever called him by his name. Ed was still manageable back then and he should’ve taken the chance and put a stop to things then. He _never_ should’ve told him he liked it. Stupid, weak moment of passion. Fullmetal’s been more than happy to use it against him ever since.

“You should know better than to address a superior officer by their first name. It’s disrespectful.” It’s a meaningless rebuke and Roy knows it. They’ve come much too far for regulations to mean a damn thing. He needs to throw him out, but he has no doubt Fullmetal won’t be leaving until he’s good and ready.

“Disrespectful, huh?” Fullmetal sits up and Roy’s eyes widen as the leather pants stretch tight across his groin. There’s no question why his pants are open now and Roy feels his own trousers grow tighter at the thought he was here waiting for him and doing _that._ He shakes his head and takes a step back when Ed glides out of the chair and to his feet. He moves with the grace of a cat, even with the heavy automail, and Roy shifts uncomfortably when Fullmetal makes no move to pull up his low slung pants. Ed moves closer, closing the distance in an instant and Roy forces himself to avert his gaze when he sees the pink tip of Ed’s hard cock peeking out of his pants.

“Oh, I think you like disrespectful, Roooooy. In fact….” Roy stands completely still as Ed moves around him and he feels his breath against the back of his neck. He shivers in building desire when Ed’s hot tongue traces behind his ear. “In fact I think _disrespectful_ makes you hard as fuck. Let’s see….” Fullmetal reaches around him and Roy gasps when he runs his palm hard over the front of his trousers. There’s no question about the reaction Ed’s having on him and he tries to pull away, but a hard, immovable automail arm wraps tight around his waist, pinning Roy back against him.

“Let me go, Fullmetal.” Roy grits his teeth and attempts to break free but the automail gives Ed a strength he’s convinced is super human. He struggles another moment until he feels Ed’s wet mouth against his neck, lightly sucking at his skin. Roy closes his eyes and tries to pretend this isn’t happening. His body isn’t melting back against Ed’s and he definitely is not tilting his head to give him more access to his neck. Ed breathes against his ear and Roy trembles at the low huskiness he shouldn’t even be capable of.

“You don’t want me to let go because if I did….” Ed sucks his earlobe into his mouth and slides his left hand downward again. Roy draws in a breath when his hand cups him through his trousers. “I’d have to let go of _this._ ” Ed’s hand wraps around him through the thin fabric of his pants and he hisses. He’s still over sensitive from his lack of release earlier and he swears Ed seems to sense it. His touch is more easy and teasing than it usually is and it infuriates Roy all the more. How could he know? How dare he know!

“Don’t touch me,” Roy spits out, words filed with a conviction Ed completely ignores. His hand continues to palm him and Roy bites back a moan as he grows even harder. His need, coupled with the events of earlier in the night, is bordering on painful and it must be why he’s reacting this way. What man wouldn’t react to having their cock stroked? It’s a physical reaction. That’s all. So why didn’t he get even close to this turned on with that woman? He pushes the thought out of his mind. It doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t.

“Stop trying to fight me, Roy.” Ed’s voice is softer, less smug and Roy wonders if he might be willing to relent. But then Ed’s hands work the fastening of his pants and before he can react his warm hand is wrapped around him. “Got out of there pretty fast, didn’t ya?” Roy jumps at the teasing remark but Ed’s ready for him. His automail arm around his waist holds him firm as his flesh hand slowly runs up and down Roy’s length, thumb brushing over his head gently, almost like an apology. Roy closes his eyes and tries to focus on the teasing words and not the tender touch.

Ed strokes him until he’s trembling and only then does the tight hold around his waist loosen. Roy knows he should pull away. But when Ed turns him in his arms, one hand still on his cock, he lets him. He opens his eyes when he feels his cool automail hand against his cheek and he’s immediately captured by the intensity of Ed’s deep, golden gaze. His smooth thumb brushes across his cheek and he can’t look away. Roy has no idea what he sees in him, but as a slow smile spreads across Fullmetal’s face and he pulls him in for a kiss Roy knows he’s losing this battle.

From the first time Fullmetal threw himself at him, who is he kidding, from the first time Fullmetal claimed him he hasn’t been able to think clearly. Now is no different as Ed urges his lips apart and slides his tongue into his mouth. He’d never looked at him this way, not beyond noticing he’d grown into a striking young man, and he never imagined Fullmetal might want him like this. But just like the first time he kissed him Roy can’t push him away. He tells himself he’s only kissing him back in self-defense as he reaches out and pulls him closer. Fullmetal’s hand is still running over his length and Roy groans low and hungry into the kiss.

“That’s my Roy.”

He can hear the smile in his voice and he hates it…as much as he craves it. From the beginning this has always felt reversed. He should be the one in control, but once Fullmetal decided he wanted him he never stood a chance. Sometimes when he’s on assignment Roy can almost feel like himself again. Tonight was one of those nights. Almost. He almost had himself convinced he was out from under his spell, but he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t a part of him waiting for him to come back. He melts into the kiss as Ed deepens it more and when he urges him backward Roy takes a step back, still rocking into his hand.

“Were you thinking of me?” Fullmetal stops stoking him for a moment to push Roy’s trousers over his hips and down his legs. “When you were fucking her, did you imagine it was my tight ass you were having?” Roy groans at the pictures his words paint. He leans forward to kiss Ed again just to stop the words that are too close to the truth. He wanted to imagine him. It’s how he got hard in the first place, but he told himself it was only because he was angry at him and wanting to prove it didn’t matter. But he knows. He knew it then too and that’s why when he took her he wouldn’t let himself think of Ed, and it’s more than likely why he couldn’t get off….

Roy reaches up with one hand and angrily grabs Fullmetal by his hair. His kiss turns more brutal and Ed moans loudly in response. Maybe he should have him now, show him who’s really running the show. His free hand runs down Ed’s body and he shoves at his leather pants. He gets his hand around Fullmetal’s cock and tugs at it roughly. He is hard for him, just like he always is. Roy reaches around to grab him by the ass and attempts to switch their positions and bend him over the chair he was touching himself in earlier. “Turn around,” he growls low when Fullmetal doesn’t immediately follow his urging.

“That’s not what you want and we both know it.” Roy snarls when Ed manhandles him and turns him around. Fullmetal’s automail arm slides around his waist again and he grits his teeth until Ed kisses down his neck. “I know what you want, Roy. I know what you _neeeeed._ ” Roy feels his hand on his back urging him to lean forward against the chair and he resists. “Imagine me still in the chair, Roy. Imagine sliding your big, hard cock down my throat.”

Roy groans low as Ed’s warm hand wraps around him and he leans forward without even thinking about it. His hands curl over the back of the chair and he _can_ imagine it because Fullmetal’s done it before in this very place. He knows the feel of his hot, willing mouth and how he’ll take him down all the way, more so than most women he’s ever been with. Roy rocks his hips, thrusting slow into Ed’s hand and when he kicks at his feet to widen his stance Roy does it automatically.

“You love my mouth, don’t you Roy?” Roy groans as Fullmetal’s thumb brushes over his head and he grips the back of the chair harder. He hangs his head as Ed traces the shell of his ear with his tongue and purrs to him. “That’s not all you love about me.” Fullmetal sucks on his earlobe and Roy melts into his touch not even realizing he’s no longer holding him around the waist until he feels a cool finger against his ass. He tenses, but only for a split second, and when he relaxes that slick, steel digit slides deep inside him.

“Oh fuuuuuuuuuck, Edward.” He doesn’t know why, and he knows it’s more dangerous, but there’s almost nothing that turns him on as much as the feel of Fullmetal’s automail fingers curling inside him. He doesn’t know how Ed figured it out, but he uses it against him every chance he gets. Roy cries out shamelessly as his finger works its way deeper and brushes against that place inside he never knew existed before him. Fullmetal always takes it slow at first but it doesn’t take long before he needs more. He always needs more.

“That’s right, Roy. Call my name.” Fullmetal sucks at the base of his neck and Roy whimpers with need as he works another cool finger inside him. “I love it when you call me Edward.” His voice is low and warm against his ear and his breathing is nowhere near as even as it was before. He’s holding back, waiting, and part of Roy wants to make him wait longer. But he can’t.

“Pleeeeeease, Edward. Please.” It’s all he can make himself say but it’s always enough. Ed slowly pulls his fingers out of him and Roy leans over the chair more when he feels his hand on his lower back. He’s trembling with need and want and he doesn’t want to think about it. He just wants Ed to give him what he needs one more time. Just one more time then maybe he can think straight again. Roy tightens his grip over the back of the chair when he feels him pushing against him and when his hard cock slowly slides inside he cries out, unable to form even the simplest words.

“This is what you need, Roy.” Fullmetal’s voice is low and right at his ear as he fills him up in the most perfect way. “Go see all the women you want, but you’ll come back to me. You’ll always come back to me.” Roy whimpers softly as Ed completely fills him then rocks back and does it again. Ed’s hand remains tight around his cock and with each slow thrust Roy rocks his hips forward into it. The double stimulation is driving him out of his mind along with his words that resonate so deeply inside him. “They can never give you what you need. They can never give you what I can.” Fullmetal grunts as he thrusts into him a little harder and adds softly, “What I always will.”

Roy closes his eyes. He knows his words are true. He’s known it almost since the first time Fullmetal took him this way. He fought against it at first and Ed had to bribe him with his mouth and his perfectly tight ass again and again before Roy would consent. He swore to himself he hated it. He told himself repeatedly for a whole week it was awful and he’d never, ever do it again. But by the end of the interminably long week he was secretly begging for Ed to do it again. He wouldn’t tell him though and it took another week and a half for Ed to offer. He screamed and came so hard that time Fullmetal’s never made him wait so long again.

“More, Edward. Give me more. Please.” Ed’s hand tightens around him and he starts to actively stroke him. Roy’s arms tremble and his legs nearly buckle as Ed thrusts into him harder, faster. Roy hears his breathing become as ragged as his own and he misses that sultry, teasing voice that always speaks the truth. He rocks back to meet him each time Ed slams into him and as he finds and pounds that place deep inside Roy can’t hold back his screams. “Yes, please, yes, don’t stop! Edward, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop!”

Later he knows his mind will try to convince him his words were only wrought from the heat of passion, but deep inside he knows the truth. Deep inside his heart he knows this is more than manipulation and sex, even if that is how it all began. He never would’ve gone into this willingly and they both knew it. But Ed has always known how to break down even his toughest barriers. Now is no different. The top of the curved, high back chair slams against the wall and Roy barely keeps from smashing his fingers but he doesn’t care. The pleasure coiling through him outweighs any pain.

“Roy, fuck.” Ed’s words sound like they’re coming through gritted teeth and his right hand gripping Roy’s hip is sure to leave a bruise. It won’t be the first time he’s had hand shaped marks on his pale skin, but he doesn’t care. He knows if all his protests were true those bruises would disgust him later…but they never have. All they did was remind him of the excruciating pleasure that accompanied their creation and every time the sight filled him with longing. The chair slams into the wall again and Ed’s breathing tells him he’s close. Roy clamps his muscles down around him tightly. Ed screams out his name and Roy feels his heart melt even more at the sound.

“Fuck, I meant to….”Ed’s breathless as his automail hand finally releases Roy’s hip and runs up under his shirt. Roy hisses at the cool touch on his overheated skin and moans when Ed slowly pulls out of him. His body is aching with need, throbbing with desire and he hates losing the feeling of fullness only Fullmetal’s ever given him. Roy whimpers when he releases his cock and he turns in his arms, letting Ed guide him down into the chair. His legs are splayed wide and he feels dazed as he watches Fullmetal go to his knees and take him down his throat.

“Ahhhhh, Edward,” he cries out and throws his head back. But after only a moment he has to look down at him again to see the intense golden eyes pinning him as he takes him all the way down again and again. He sucks him hard, running his tongue over him exactly the way Roy adores and he reaches out to thread his fingers through Ed’s unbound hair. That’s another thing he knows Roy likes and when he wants to seduce him he always makes sure his soft, golden locks remain free. He’s trembling in moments and he’s transfixed by the look in Fullmetal’s eyes. It’s more than sex, more than passion and now is the only time he’ll ever let himself see it. “Edward,” he whispers once more before the end hits him and he goes crashing over the edge, shaking and trembling under his roaming hands and expert mouth.

Roy’s closed his eyes and he’s panting hard as Fullmetal kisses up his length then crawls up into his lap. He slides his arms loosely around Ed and tilts his head back when he kisses down his neck and along his jawline. Roy strokes his hand over his long hair and smiles when Ed nips at his neck. “You belong with me, Roy. I’ll show you as many times as it takes to get it through your thick head.” Roy opens his eyes and gazes up at him, soft smile on his lips. “Now why don’t we go upstairs to your big, comfortable bed and you can fuck me as many times as it takes to get this all out of your system.”

Roy reaches up to cup his cheek and his smile grows. He loves the petulant look on Ed’s face and he brushes his thumb across his lower lip. This isn’t what he envisioned for himself in any reality. But no one else has ever made him feel so satisfied and so wanted in all his life. He leans up and kisses Ed softly. “I like the sound of that idea and I’m going to take you up on it.” He tugs him down a little more until Ed rests his head against his chest. “But if you don’t mind, I’d like to stay here a little longer.”

Roy grins when Ed mumbles something under his breath about “crazy bastards,” but then relaxes against him. He strokes his hand over Ed’s hair again and he swears he makes a content sound nearly like a purr. He’s not addressing it, but Roy felt the desperation in his touch near the end. As confident as he pretends to be, he’s not, and somehow that makes this feel more right. Roy kisses the top of his head softly and hopes he meant the words he said because if he ever did stop being here, he doesn’t think he’d ever be able to handle it. He tightens his arms around Ed a little more and closes his eyes. Who knew Fullmetal was actually the smarter one between them?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
